It's What You Do To Me
by illbeonthemoon
Summary: Inuyasha is up late one night thinking about Kagome. Read & review, please. Rated T to be safe.--Revised--


_Helloooo. :)_

_Sorry, I feel like I should write something here._

_Kay, now that I've wasted about five seconds of your life, enjoy!_

* * *

Kami, Kagome, how do you do this to me?

_Every time you're near me, its like...the world stops spinning. Like gravity can't hold me to this place anymore, only you can. One moment feels like an eternity around you. But then again, just that one moment isn't enough. Its like I need more. I just need to be around you, or I feel like I'm gonna spontaneously combust or something. Just one smile from you, and whatever pain I was in before is gone. Like you keep me whole, or something._

_But, on the other hand, everything is _not _okay. You're in danger when you stay around me. All the fighting we do, everything we put up with, it's a miracle that you're still alive and beside me. And if you ever died, I don't think I could forgive myself, even if I lived a thousand years. Even if it wasn't my fault. You're the thing that keeps me going, even if you don't know it._

_I sound like an idiot right now. A whiny idiot. But it's not like I can help it. It's what you do to me, Kagome. Before that fateful day when you fell down the well for the first time, I was a murderous, cold-hearted, lonely half-breed that no one could ever love. Then you came along, with your odd green and white uniform and long, dark hair. Sure, Kikyo was there before you, but she never did the things to me that you do. You made me into a person who had a place in this world. A person who had friends that supported him and loved him no matter what. Kikyo cared for me, and she was the first friend I had ever really had, and I'm grateful for that. But she never made my thoughts jumble up every time she smiled at me or looked at me the way you do._

_I don't think I could stand it if you left me. There's a reason I don't let you go home a lot, and it's not just because we need to go fetch a couple jewel shards or exterminate some demon. When you're not around me, it feels like something is missing - like you took a part of me with you back to your time. I worry constantly; I know Sango sees it when I'm pacing back and forth. What if something _bad _happened to you while I wasn't around? What if you tripped like the klutz you are and got needlessly hurt? What if that stupid Hobo boy came along and kidnapped you against your will? So you see, Kagome, you've have to come back to me. I _freakin' _need you._

_I don't know when it first started. Maybe it was from the very beginning, when we first searched for the shards of the sacred jewel, which was when I first started putting you in danger for my own selfish reasons. Or maybe I loved you from the first second I saw you. Maybe I just didn't know it yet._

_Heh, I was pretty stupid. Hell, I still am._

_But here's the hard part: how could you ever love me back? I'm a hanyou, for crying out loud. Don't you get that half demons are supposed to be outcasts? Forgotten, alone, disgusting? I know, I know, you've told me a million times that you like me just the way I am. And that means the world to me, but you don't have to say that just for my sake. Trust me, I've been alone for pretty much my whole life, and I can handle it. It's no big deal._

_It's supposed to be this way._

_I just need you to understand, Kagome, that I care about you. I may call you names, insult you on a daily basis, and make you cry, but that's just how I am. I can't help it, dammit! I'm not good with words...I never was and I never will be. But I care about you. I _love _you. And if I've learned anything from dozens of sleepless nights and longs journeys, it's that it'll always stay that way, no matter what._

Inuyasha sighed from his position up in the tree. He needed to get some rest. He couldn't even recall the last time he'd had a good night's rest. Had it been three days ago? Or…a week, maybe?

His sensitive ears twitched when he heard soft footfalls stumbling in his general direction. Inuyasha peered down to see a sleepy Kagome rubbing her eyes and calling his name quietly. Leaping down from his tree and landing with a low thud, Inuyasha said, "What's the matter?" in his usual grumpy voice, but somehow, a little concern came out with it.

"Could you keep me company? I can't get back to sleep..." Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head without thinking. With the confirmation, Kagome sleepily staggered back to her spot in her sleeping bag, Inuyasha following her, arms crossed across his chest. She slipped in it with ease and yawned.

"Sorry about this," She looked up at him with apologetic eyes and a kind smile. His heart lurched against his will.

"Don't mention it," he mumbled. Inuyasha avoided her gaze, redirecting his eyes towards the night sky.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged next to her, staring at her now closed eyes. He could feel his own eye lids getting heavy, and was about to fall asleep himself when his ears perked up. He lazily opened one eye and saw Kagome mumbling something incomprehensible. She whimpered and turned over in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha exhaled the breath he didn't even know he was holding, fumbled with the stupid zipper (_damn future contraption_, he thought) of her sleeping bag, and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. The corners of her lips curled up in a content smile. Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha knew that he should be doing this, that it was wrong. He knew that if she were awake, Kagome would have probably slapped him for touching her without her permission and then sat him more than enough times to dig his own grave. He shouldn't be here, but his common sense couldn't put up an argument strong enough to make him let go of the warm girl sleeping in his arms. Inuyasha felt something move inside him, a distinct emotion that he could feel, deep in his chest, in his pounding heart. It was something he couldn't remember feeling this strongly since…well, since his mother was alive.

"You make me…happy, my Kagome. You make me alive," He whispered in her ear. He heard her breathing hitch; he froze.

Without any warning, she turned over to face Inuyasha, and pressed her warm, very much awake, lips to his. His eyes opened wide in pure shock, but he found himself kissing her back with enthusiasm after only a couple of seconds. Inuyasha felt her smile against his mouth; he found himself smiling with her.

Screw the boundaries, he thought. Screw everything. All he wanted was to make the girl in front of him happy for the rest of her life.

* * *

I wrote this a _long_ time ago. Ehhh.

PS - reviews make me happy.


End file.
